1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manufacturing method of a multilayer ceramic body, and more particularly concerns a novel method for providing thin layers in multilayer ceramic body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceramic laminated body made by laminating ceramic green layer with electrode layers inbetween and subsequent firing has been used for laminated ceramic capacitor and ceramic multilayered printed circuit substrate. Among the above-mentioned ones, for instance, in multilayered ceramic capacitor, recently miniaturization and increase of capacitance become strong demand. Therefore, increasing of capacitance of capacitor is intended by decreasing thickness of ceramic layers between electrodes besides intensive developing of high electric constant material. Furthermore, it is also intended for ceramic multilayer printed circuit substrate, wiring with more layers and higher density are sought for by making thickness of each ceramic layeres to be laminated thinner. As above-mentioned, there is a great demand to decrease thickness of each ceramic layer of the ceramic laminated body.
One example of the conventional method of manufacturing laminated ceramic body is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,963 as follows: Firstly, a ceramic green layer is formed on an organic film, and thereon, an electrode layer is formed by printing process or the like. Nextly, the organic film is peeled off from the ceramic green layer, thereby leaving the ceramic green layer with electrode layer thereon. A number of composite ceramic green layers having the electrode layer thereon are laminated and the laminated body is hot-pressed, thereby to tightly bonding the laminated layers. And after carrying out some working thereon, the the laminated body is fired. In the conventional process, when the thickness of the ceramic green layer is thin, the strength of the green layer becomes weak, and the ceramic green layer is likely to be broken when peeling off the organic film or when laminating the ceramic green layers, thereby making the manufacturing difficult. As a result of above-mentioned problem, thickness per one layer of the ceramic laminated body can not be thinner than 30 .mu.m for the ceramic green layer before the firing, and than 20 .mu. m even after the firing.